


Day 9 | Lingerie

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Hi so I'm trying some things with this kinktober stuff so please excuse literally everything about this series lmao. I'msosorry.Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out mytwitter
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Day 9 | Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I'm trying some things with this kinktober stuff so please excuse literally everything about this series lmao. I'msosorry.
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

I wasn’t entirely sure what Kai’Sa had meant when she said she had a ‘special’ Christmas present for me. Especially when I was still head-over-heels for the one she and Akali had already gotten me- a pole for dancing, installed in my bedroom (We had gotten one for Kai’Sa a long time ago, and I had ended up coming over and using it just as much or more than she did).

So when someone knocked at my door, about twenty minutes after Kai’Sa had texted me asking if she could drop by, I was a little confused. Still. I opened the door. 

“Kai’Sa? You still haven’t told me what’s up.” I cringed. I probably sounded rude and impatient. If I did, though, she didn’t seem to notice. Just smiled and stepped in, dressed in a long shirt, jacket, and a cute pair of skinny jeans that somehow managed to show off her legs without revealing a hint of skin.

“I told you! I have a surprise. Come here.” She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me back up the stairs towards my bedroom.    
  
“Christmas was like four days ago though!” I protested as I was led unceremoniously up the stairs, being pulled towards my bedroom like a naughty child who’d been caught misbehaving. “You don’t need to get me anything else.”

“Look, if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t  _ get _ you anything, per say.” Kai’Sa was still looking ahead, although I could still see that delinquent smile on her face. “But I figured you’d like to break in that new pole.”

“I do?”

“ _ I _ want to.”   
  


Oh.

Things started snapping into place like a light switch, and I couldn’t help but giggle when she finally shoved me through the door and closed it with a loud bang behind us, motioning me to sit on my silk-sheeted bed. 

My room was fair-sized. I’m sure other celebrities would have upgraded long ago, had they had the success in their career I’d been blessed with, but this house had been my home for so long I had grown to love it more than I should have. Besides, it had everything I needed. Enough space to not feel cramped. A big closet for my excessive collection of clothes and shoes. 

And apparently, enough room on the cool marble floor space for a dancer’s pole.

The installation crew had installed it in the far corner near my mirror wall, next to my closet, where it was largely out of the way, but easily accessible, and with plenty of room to move and spin and dance. And since it was right next to my mirror wall, one could watch themselves- or be viewed from multiple angles.

“Sit.” Kai’Sa ordered, pointing to the edge of my bed closest to the pole.  _ Snrk _ . I obeyed. It was cute when Kai’Sa got bossy. Out of all of us, she was probably the most soft-spoken. I loved all of them, but Eve would not be quiet even if you paid her, and Akali was a loud-mouth. I knew I was also prone to being rather chatty, which left Kai’Sa to be our ‘quiet’ one.

Satisfied, Kai’Sa strode purposefully over to the corner and grabbed the pole in her hand, pushing herself away and letting it roll her around in a full circle until she was facing me, still hanging away from the pole as she eyed me up and down. “I said I had a surprise- ok, this maybe isn’t that much of a surprise, but I thought you’d like it, anyway.”

Without waiting for a response, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket, tapped something away at the screen and- 

The soft thrum of music suddenly filled the room, and I decided to settle back. 

She danced.

Watching Kai’Sa dance was hypnotic. Like, to this day, I remember when we first found her. I had watched her, entranced. I knew she was the one. I knew she would be K/DA’s lead dancer. I left her that day with no doubt in my mind, and I found that doubt still absent from my mind as I watched her twirl and spin.

Eve as her shirt came off, discarded gracefully to the side, and then her jeans, removed in one smooth motion as she spun upside down before righting herself and touching the ground once more, left in nothing but an absolutely beautiful dark purple lingerie that complimented her mint-and-raven hair.

She was still smiling, looking quite proud of herself. I swallowed.

“Do you want me to stop?”   
  
“Not at all.” My voice sounded almost foreign. Considering how hot under the collar I was, I sounded almost cool, and I hoped desperately she didn’t take it the wrong way. But again, she smiled, and gave me a wink as she took another loop around the pole, suddenly upside down again with her legs flat-out.

And I watched her.

And watched her, until the music began to slow and switch, as she came down off that pole again and began walking towards me, her posture that of a stalking cat, that lovely purple lingerie doing absolutely nothing to hide any part of her body as she stopped in front of me.

“So you sure you don’t want it?”

I laughed. “I never said I didn’t  _ want _ another gift, I just felt bad about you guys getting me gifts. But…” I couldn’t stop myself from reaching out and pulling her closer, her warm, fruity and spiced-apple perfume invading my space and my senses. “I will definitely take this. This lingerie looks so good on you, by the way.”

She laughed.

“I figured you’d like it. You know how cold it was getting here?”

“I can warm you up.” I paused then laughed. “Gods, I sounded like Akali there,  **_sorry._ ** I’ve been spending too much time with her lately.” 

She just snorted as she leaned in, warm lips settling against my neck. 

“You’re both cute- it’s fine. I was just thinking you’d better.”


End file.
